1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for detecting an extraordinary approach of an electrically grounded object toward, and into proximity with, a power transmission line and a device suitable for detecting the same.
2. Background Art
Breakdowns and accidents involving power transmission lines can result in interruptions in electrical service to businesses and communities, which have a major economic and social impact.
One accident that can occur in a high-voltage power transmission line is that of grounding due to an extraordinary approach by or contact with trees, machines such as cranes, buildings or the like. In the case of new construction, it is possible to prevent grounded objects from coming into contact or proximity with power transmission lines by appropriate planning and preventive measures. But, where these preventive measures cannot be implemented, for instance in mountainous areas with thick tree growth, preventive measures against such accidents have not been available other than performing a human tour of the power lines to inspect them.
A great deal of effort is therefore wasted in touring and inspecting power transmission lines over long distances in mountainous areas where the inspection work itself is very difficult to carry out. Since it is impossible to continuously monitor power transmission lines by inspection tours, total prevention of accidents is not possible.